Birthday Kisses
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: He just wanted to get to NamiMiddle but instead all those herbivores just decided to get in his way. And there's also that Dokuro Girl. 1896. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI-SAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Skylark: So I was kinda planning on making a multi-chapter fic for Hibari's birthday but due to lack of time I had to settle for a one-shot.**

**Skyler: 'Lack of Time?' You had 10** **days to write this fic. You were just intimidated.**

**Skylark: Maybe I was. So I guess I'll just delete this 'Hibari' fic-**

**Skyler: NO DON'T DELETE IT!**

**Skylark: *depress***

**Skyler: What's with her?**

**Skylark: She's just depressed that I didn't go with the multi-chapter fic. Skull was one of the mains.**

**Skyler: Since she's so depress I'll do the disclaimer. SkylarkOfTheMoon doesn't own KHR or the song.**

**Whitney: Skull-kun was the star. Why did you cancel it Skylark? Why?**

* * *

May 5. Children's Day. School Holiday. Hibari Kyoya's Birthday.

Just because it's a school holiday it would stop Hibari from going to his beloved school.

Throwing on his jacket and valuable armband Hibari started his patrol of Namimori before going to NamiMiddle.

He was just locking the door to his house when a Black ferrari pulled in front of his house. A familiar blonde walked out of the driver's side.

" KYOYA! HA-"

Hibari suddenly charged at him with his tonfas on his hands.

Out of reflexes Dino pulled out his whip and _tried _to block him. The moment he pulled out his whip it hit his face in an instant and fell on the ground face first.

When Dino looked up he saw Hibari scowling at him before walking away.

" Hey Kyoya! Where are you going?"

" You can't fight therefore I have no business with you."

" But Kyoya... I just came all the way from Italy just to give you your present." Dino did a puppy dog face.

When Hibari turned around for a moment he imagined Dino with a tail and dog ears. Sighing he walked over to him. Darn, he was going soft.

Dino stood up and pulled out a small box from his jacket. Hibari took it and quickly tore off the colorful paper away.

There, on a samll, white cushion was a new black cellphone.

Hibari just scoffed and put it in his pants pocket before walking away.

" Hey Kyoya, Why don't we-"

_Thud!_

Hibari turned around and saw Dino was now tied around his own whip. Hibari smirked in amusement nd walked away ignoring Dino's cries for help.

* * *

_A Little Later_

" A-Ano Hibari-san."

Hibari turned around and saw tsuna looking at him fearfully.

" What do you want herbivore?"

Tsuna shifted on his feet and pulled out a small box. After muttering a 'Happy Birthday' he ran away, tripped, stood up and ran away again.

Hibari scoffed at him before opening his gift.

A knitted scarf. It was purple with white cloud patterns. Hibari smirked at the word 'carnivore' knitted in white.

But then he faced a problem. 'Where was he gonna put it?'

It was too warm to wear it and even if he did wear it most Namimori students were already out at this time. How would they react if they saw Namimori's top carnivore wearing a scarf made by Dame-Tsuna?

As if his question was answered a oung lady with pigtails walked up to him.

" Excuse me sir. I'm giving out homemade bags. Would you like to one?" she said holding up a sample.

Hibari inwardly scowled.

It was white with pineapple paterns on it.

" Do you have any other designs?"

" No. This is my last one."

" Well..."

The girl's eyes suddenly got larger and she smiled at hopefully.

* * *

_Minutes Later..._

Hibari was walking again trying to hide the bag under his jacket.

If he turned around at that moment he would've seen the girl grinning like maniac and saying 'Kufufu' as she looked at Hibari with mismatched eyes.

* * *

" Tonfa Freak! Catch!"

Hibari, out of instinct, batted away the oncoming package with his tonfas.

It landed with a _thud _between Hibari and Gokudera.

" Don't think I did it out of my own will. Jyuudaime and Reborn decided that."

In a low voice he said 'Happy Birthday' before walking away.

Hibari picked up the package and tore off the brown paper.

A white jacket, which he was sure was from Italy, with the words 'Vongola Cloud Guardian' embroided on the left chest pocket.

Hibari looked around and put the jacket in the bag...quickly.

* * *

" Yo Hibari." " EXTREME HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!"

Mistake 1: Walking past Namimori's No. 1 Sports Shop.

The athletes walked out of the shop obviously carrying their gifts for him.

" What a coincidence Hibari we were just coming to see you."

" Isn't everybody?" Hibari said annoyed.

" Well here," said Yamamoto handing a paper bag over.

Hibari peered inside and saw at least five martial arts DVD's and a tonfa waxing kit.

" See ya and Happy Birthday HIbari," said Yamamoto waving and walking away.

" HOPE YOU LIKE MOVIES HIBARI!" said Ryohei pumping his fists as he jogged away.

* * *

So far the Shimon Family, the Varia ( who were 'coincidentally' on a mission in Japan), Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Nana and other people he didn't know but greeted him 'Vongola Cloud Guardian-sama' gave him gifts..

Fortunately, the Disciplinary Committee ( who also gave their gifts) volunteered to bring the numerous gifts to his house before his arms fell off.

* * *

Hibari, who was finally free from gift givers, was also finally on the rooftop of his NamiMiddle. He leaned against the railings and enjoyed the peace.

" Happy Birthday to you~Happy Birthday to you~."

Hibird flew towards its owner and landed on his shoulder.

Hibari absentmindedly stroke his feathers as he watched clouds float towards an unknown direction. It was peaceful...for now.

The door creaked open and slammed again.

" Chrome, Chrome, Chrome," chirped Hibari.

Hibari turned around and saw the familiar green Kokuyo uniform, the black eyepatch and the pineapple hairstyle of Chrome Dokuro.

" State your business herbivore."

Chrome walked shyly towards him and held out a small, wooden box.

Hibari gently took it and opened it.

A wooden bird popped up. A painted scenery of clouds and stars were behind it.

Hibari raised an eyebrow questionably.

" It's a music box," piped up Chrome.

" It doesn't work."

" Here..."

Chrome reached over and tapped the side of the box.

The bird began to move around the box. A soft twinkling tune began playing. (link to I will be here instrumental)

A memory stirred up in Hibari.

* * *

_1o years ago..._

_" Mommy?" asked a 6-year old Hibari._

_" Kyoya. What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime," Hibari's mother, Kara Hibari, looked up from her book._

_" I couldn't sleep."_

_" Aw. Come here Kyoya."_

_Hibari walked over and heaved himself up the bed._

_Kara reached over and switched off the lamps._

_Hibari hugged the blanket closer to him._

_" Still can't sleep sweetie?"_

_Hibari nodded._

_Kara smiled and began singing._

**_Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I...I will be here  
If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
'Cause I...I will be here  
I will be here  
When you feel like bein' quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen_**

And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winnin' and losin' and tryin'  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here

Tomorrow mornin' if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I...I'll be here  
Just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
I...I will be here

I will be here  
You can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you

And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here

I will be true  
To the promise I have made  
To you and to the  
One who gave you to me

I...I will be here

And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for years  
'Cause I...  
I will be here...  
We'll be together, forever

'Cause I will be here  
I will be here

_It was calming._

_Hibari rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. Then, started to snore softly._

_Kara smiled_ _and and leaned over to kiss his forehead._

_" Good night Kyoya."_

* * *

Hibari was pulled out of his thoughts when the box closed.

He noticed Chrome's hand was still on the box and she was staring at him with curiousity in her eyes.

" A-Ano. Cloud Man what were you thinking of?" she asked.

" What makes you say i was thinking of something?"

" You had the look."

"..."

" What were you thinking of?"

HIbari looked at Chrome. _When did she get so nosy?_

" I was thinking of a lullaby my mother used to sing to me."

" Where's your mother now?" _Yup nosy._

" She's working overseas. Been there for 5 years."

" Oh."

Then, unexpectedly Chrome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

" What was that for?"

" If she's been there for 5 years then you're probably someone who doesn't get affection much."

HIbari stared at the girl before him. Not an ounce of fear was in her eyes instead sympathy and understanding was in them.

" How'd you know I don't get affection much?"

Chrome's eyes suddenly saddened like she was remembering something she didn't like," Because I know how you feel. My mother left me to die a long time ago. She didn't really care if I die. To her I was just a hindrance. She never really cared for me to even find out if I survived or not. So I know what it's like when you don't get to see your family much."

Chrome fixed her gaze on her boots. She just opened up her past to one of the most feared man in Namimori.

Suddenly, Chrome felt someone cupped her cheek and Hibari leaned over and pressed his lips gently against hers.

When they broke away Chrome blushed pink and looked at Hibari with the eyes that almost say that they want an explanation.

" You're someone who doesn't get affection much," said Hibari repeating Chrome's line," and take it as a thank-you for the gift."

Chrome bowed and said 'Happy Birthday' hurriedly before running away.

Hibari looked at the music box once more time and suddenly felt something in his pocket.

He pulled out the phone Dino got him.

Hesitantly, he dialed a number and pressed his ear against it.

_"Hello," _said a feminine voice.

" Hi Mom. It's me Kyoya."

From where she stood, Chrome smiled.

* * *

**Skylark: KYAAAA! I'M GONNA DIE OF FLUFFINESS!**

**Skyler: Alright that is it! I already forgave you for doing 1896 on Yamamoto's b-day but 1896 on Hibari's b-day. It's on now. * darkness surrounds everything***

**Skylark: Whitney-chan! Help!**

**Whitney: Poor Skull. He'll never be famous.**

**Skylark: If you help me i promise to write a Skull fic.**

**Whitney: Really? Sure I-**

**Skyler: Too late. * attacks***

**Whitney: Whoops. Review please!**

**Skylark: You did not just slap me **_**Vlacas! **_**It's on now. * pulls out metal baseball bat***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI-SAN! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's Skylark here. Sorry to say but this is not an update. This is a very important message which is currently being relayed from one author to another.

Some of you may know that the site is now starting to be very strict. They are taking down any stories with too much violence, yaoi, yuri and other traits inappropriate for the younger writers or viewers. If a story has said traits there is a possibility that it might shut down.

There are two ways to help.

There is an author called DarkHeartInTheSky. Go to her profile and you will see a petition. I already signed it. It doesn't take up much of your time but it helps us prove that we writers have the freedom to write whatever we want. This include translators, readers and even beta readers. Even they can make a difference.

The second way is to participate in Black Out Day taking place on June 23. It was organized by Zukofan2005. On the said date, GTM timing, don't go on this site. Don't update, PM, review and other stuff. JUST DON'T GO ON THIS AMAZING SITE WHICH IS CURRENTLY ON THE EDGE RIGHT NOW! If enough people participate, the site will take us seriously and take our thoughts into consideration.

Post this on your other stories. Be it updated or complete just post about this. We have to stop this treatment now!

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


End file.
